The Scarlet Dragon of Peace
by Continental Drifter
Summary: Life is going beserk at Berk. After a war, things have drastically slipped out of place. It's officially dragons vs people. But legend says that something can fix this all..


The Scarlet Dragon of Peace

Things have gotten way out of hand in the land of Berk. The age of dragons and people uniting has drastically ended. Hiccup and the gang need to find a way to restore the dragons and people back together. Is there really a way? Mayhem is causing no food, homes or happiness in Berk. But according to Fishlegs, legend tells a mythical story of a Scarlet Dragon of Peace…

'Take cover! Nadder's on the loose!'

A huge explosion erupted in the village. Dragons were soaring above them, screeching and blowing explosives. It was a huge mess, and it had happened so suddenly. For a long while, everything was peaceful and perfect. Dragons were working with humans and together, life was easier. But after the Crest Keepers war with the Berk Vikings, the Crest Keepers sabotaged the trust that bonded with dragons and people.

'Put the Nadder in the cage! Hurry up, now!'

The villagers were desperately trying to regain trust with their dragons, but it seemed as if all hope was lost, forever. Dragons were burning with fury and distrust while humans were burning with deep regret and shame.

Hiccup was inside his home, sitting around the small coffee table with the gang- Astrid, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Tuffnut and Ruffnut. They were the only people in the village that still had the trust with their dragons. Their dragons were safely kept inside their homes while the war was raging; therefore it was unknown to the Crest Keepers that there were such dragons, like the terrifying Night Fury.

'We need to do something, guys,' Hiccup announced, holding a white mug of coffee in his hands. 'This place will be all bones before we know it.'

Astrid sat beside Hiccup, clutching a beautiful necklace while she thought. The necklace pendant was fairly large and heavy, holding many different types of valuable stones. The pendant was in a shape of a heart with ruby, diamond, emerald, topaz and many more stones.

'You know, legend says that there's this dragon, right, and it like holds the peace between dragons and like, people! Legend also says that…' Fishlegs began excitedly, taking out an old papyrus-like scroll from his leather belt and unrolling it on the coffee table.

Snotlout slammed a beefy arm over the old scroll. 'You know what? Legend also says that there is time for FISHLEGS TO SHUT UP ABOUT LEGENDS!'

'Legend doesn't say that!' Fishlegs argued.

'You want to bet?'

'Boys, shut up!' Astrid shouted and flicked Snotlout's hand off the paper. She turned her attention to Fishlegs. 'So, this dragon of peace? What about it, exactly?'

Snotlout scoffed and rolled his eyes, leaning back on the chair and folding his arms.

'Legend says that this dragon was like a rule-breaker! It never ever went to that really big dragon- remember? The big ruler of the dragons? Yeah, well, it never went to that and it always seemed to isolate itself from all other dragons. It moves from place to place, saying to bring peace over the valleys!'

Hiccup sighed. 'I'd sure wish it came to _our _village,' he muttered.

Everybody looked bored and hopeless. This story of the legendary dragon of peace seemed to drag on like a fairytale. However, Astrid was unexpectedly looking keenly excited by the story.

'What was the dragon's titled name?' she asked.

'The Scarlet Dragon of Peace! Its name originates from…'

Astrid surprisingly slammed a fist upon the table, startling everybody. 'I knew it! My mother was RIGHT! It's real, the dragon is real!'

'No, it isn't, Astrid,' Ruffnut moaned, exasperated. 'It's a joke, dude. Like seriously, a major joke, dude.'

'No, seriously,' Astrid began, twirling a strand of hair behind her ear. 'My mother gave me this pendant- she said that it belonged to the dragon. Before she went off with my Dad to search for the nest, she told me to hold onto this and search for the Scarlet Dragon of Peace. She said I'd need it someday, but I never understood.'

'Alright,' Hiccup began. 'So you're saying that your mother never really intended to invade the dragon's nest?'

Astrid paused. 'Well, I guess so,' Astrid said quietly. 'She didn't want anyone finding it, maybe.'

'She knew,' Hiccup finished. 'If this legend is true, then that pendant does belong to the dragon. It might not be outraged or anything, but if we find it, and offer it up to the dragon, it might accept and want to help us!'

'Let's go,' Astrid said, and stood up.

'Hold on a second!' Snotlout said. 'This is crazy. Look, the scroll here says that the dragon moves place to place. We'll never find it!'

Tuffnut snatched the scroll. 'It also says that the dragon doesn't appear to people. It's a shy dude, that's what!'

Hiccup shook his head, scratching his neck in thought. 'If it doesn't appear to people, then how did Astrid's mother get the necklace?'

There was a long, deep silence and Fishlegs broke it excitedly. 'The pendant! The pendant, the pendant, the pendant- aargh!' Fishlegs squealed. His voice suddenly broke to a rapid speed. 'Legend says that the dragon resides in a cave by a distinct mountain in a shape of a dragon. Legend goes on and says that its source of power is inside…the mixed mineral? That doesn't make sense. It says that the mineral has been missing for ages.'

There was a pause and Hiccup glanced over at Astrid's necklace. Mixed mineral? 'Astrid, what's made up of your necklace?'

'Ruby, diamond, emerald and topaz.'

'That's it!' Hiccup exclaimed. 'The mixed mineral! Astrid has it!'

'Astrid's got the power!' Snotlout exclaimed.

'Then, let's go?' Astrid asked again.

The gang headed outside upon their dragons. They all climbed aboard their own and set flight for a mountain in a shape of a dragon.

'Does the scroll say anything about when the dragon rests?' Hiccup asked Fishlegs as they soared above the ocean.

'Uh…' Fishlegs began, opening up the scroll and examining its contents intently. 'No…it doesn't. The new updated dragon encyclopaedia doesn't have a trace of the Scarlet Dragon of Peace either.'

'Then how do we know it exists? It's legend!' Tuffnut yelled.

'I'm not sure, but it's our only hope!' Hiccup replied. He looked over at Astrid. She seemed unusually quiet, holding her pendant.

She looked up at Hiccup. 'I never knew it,' she said. 'I never understood what this was all about.'

'You're about to find out now,' Hiccup replied good-heartedly. She grinned in reply.

A honey coloured butterfly fluttered past them and Toothless snapped his teeth to try eat it. 'Toothless, no!' Hiccup cried, but it was too late. Toothless was full in speed, chasing the panicked butterfly.

He desperately jerked Toothless to move away from the honey butterfly, but nothing worked.

'Hey, Hiccup,' Astrid cried. 'Let Toothless go after it! It means that land is near!'

Hiccup nodded and everybody followed the honey butterfly.

Just minutes later, a large island came in view. Toothless crash-landed and choked on the butterfly. Everybody landed and looked up at a huge mountain.

It was shaped just like a dragon.

'We're there,' Hiccup breathed. 'We're finally here.'


End file.
